


Jealousy

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: Zringshipping Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Heeey i love zringshipping... how wbout a prompt where Kiawe meets Ash's past rivals (*cough*lovers*cough*) and actually gets kinda jealous because all these rivals were super strong and brilliant and had such strong pokemon and even though he always knew Ash was amazing it's kinda hard to imagine Ash going toe to toe the newrst winner of the Kalos League or the gradson of Professor Oak if you don't know what Ash has been through when ge wasn't playing and relaxing in a school
Relationships: Kaki | Kiawe/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Zringshipping Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676695
Kudos: 37





	Jealousy

Kiawe was glaring at the boy talking to his boyfriend. He had apparently been Ash’s rival.

Was Kiawe jealous? Simply to say, yes. 

He was fine with Brock and even Misty- he could tell they were _just friends._ Even though, at one point, Misty had admitted to like Ash at one point. But not anymore. It was fine.

But this boy, Gary, was it? Really got on Kiawe’s nerves. There was something about him.

They talked as Kiawe sat quietly on the side of the room. He simply pulled his legs up onto the chair and waited. The rival glanced back to him several times. It unnerved him.

It was a while before Ash excused himself, told Kiawe he had to do something and walked off.

It was just him and Gary left in the room. The fire trainer remained quiet as the other walked up to him. “Hey, I saw you glaring at me from the other side of the room? What was that for?”

Kiawe jumped when he was spoken to. “Uh, what? Sorry I wasn’t listening-”

“I said why were you glaring at me?” Gary repeated, “Are you mad at me or something?” Before Kiawe could answer, a light of recognition entered the other trainer’s eyes. “You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

“I, well- I-” Kiawe managed to sputter out. 

“It’s okay- I obviously don’t have a chance with him now,” Gary laughed, “You’ve got him hooked. He kept bringing you up.”

“Really?”

“Yeah- I can tell he likes you-” The trainer spoke softly. “He’s been through so many adventures, and he’s chosen you. You’re pretty lucky. And from what I’ve seen, he’s very lucky to be with you.”

Kiawe slowly nodded. “Thanks-”

“No problem and our subject seems to be upon us.”

“Hey guys,” Ash waved as he walked up, unsuspecting of what had just happened.

“Hey,” Gary said, completely cool. “Wanna go out and eat or something? All of us?”

“That sounds great.”


End file.
